


Вторая попытка

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Если бы кто-то попытался описать жизнь Адальберта в любовной балладе, Адальберт бы очень удивился. Тем не менее, так оно и было





	Вторая попытка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [second verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985364) by [reversedhymnal (Hymn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/reversedhymnal). 



Юури был смущен, но настроен решительно – сочетание, как с кривой усмешкой признал Адальберт, обычно предвещавшее массу неприятностей. Ну, или если брать наименьшее из зол, сердечные проблемы. Последнюю фразу Адальберт поспешно выкинул из головы.  
– Слушай, – мужественно начал юный король, – может, тебе станет легче, если ты... ну... в общем... если ты займешься со мной любовью? – Лицо Юури пылало, и он старательно не смотрел Адальберту в глаза – возможно, и к лучшему, поскольку тот и сам не знал, как отреагировать, – и застенчиво потирал шею. Держался мао немного скованно, но твердо стоял на ногах – меньше, чем в шаге от него. – Этого будет достаточно?  
Адальберт даже не мог придумать, что и ответить; даже  _Джулия_ ему не...  
Очевидно, он молчал слишком долго, потому что Юури все же посмотрел на него: очаровательно застенчиво, из-под ресниц и тихо фыркнул. Потом скрестил руки на груди и чуть недовольно произнес:  
– Что не так? Представь себе, я больше не ребенок! И знаю, что такое секс.  
Адальберт был твердо уверен, что у него сейчас будет сердечный приступ. Он не знал, то ли рассмеяться парню в лицо, то ли врезать.   
– Да ну? – вместо этого буркнул он, затем придвинулся ближе и вдавил Юури в стоящее позади того дерево. Потом уперся рукой о сук над чернявой головой парня – над ним очень легко было угрожающе нависать, даже до смешного легко. В конце концов, тот был мелким и худым, чего нельзя было сказать о самом Адальберте.  
– Заняться любовью? – продолжил он, пристально глядя в расширившиеся черные глаза Юури. – А с какой стати я должен хотеть заняться любовью?  
– Ну... – Юури моргнул, не отводя от Адальберта темных глазищ, нахмурился и ткнул пальцем ему в грудь, словно это могло сдвинуть мазоку с места. От твердой стали мышц Адальберта у Юури аж глаз дернулся, и вместо продолжения он молча сунул палец в рот. Либидо Адальберта, пробужденное неожиданным предложением Юури, зловеще оскалилось и во весь голос заявило о себе.  
Склонившись еще ниже, пока у Юури немножко нервно не задергалась бровь, Адальберт спросил еще раз:  
– Так с какой стати?  
– Э-э... Ты ведь так и не женился на Джулии, да? И не могу себе представить, чтобы ты, ну, как это там... запятнал ее честь и все такое. Так что, скорее всего, вы не... Ладно, неважно. И мне думается, что, наверное, об этом ты жалеешь чуть ли не сильнее всего. Как-то стало интересно, стал ли бы ты счастливее, если бы смог, по крайней мере, заняться любовью со мной. Одна и та же душа, помнишь? – Юури ободряюще улыбнулся. – Если хочешь, можешь считать это способом окончательно с ней попрощаться!  
С минуту Адальберту действительно нечего было сказать, а затем дерево за Юури взорвалось, осыпав их дождем щепок и пыли. Юури вскрикнул от неожиданности и плюхнулся на задницу, и Адальберт накрыл его собой, схватил за руку, заломил ее за спину и перевернул так, чтобы вплотную прижиматься грудью к его спине. Мао был таким маленьким... Таким же маленьким, как Джулия, но по-другому. Адальберт чувствовал под своими пальцами мышцы длинной, крепкой и гибкой руки мао, все изгибы юного тела – и вместо нескладного мальчишки вдруг ощутил под собой выросшего и дьявольски хорошо сложенного мужчину.  
Он притянул Юури сильнее, так, чтобы тот чувствовал прижимающийся к своей заднице возбужденный член Адальберта, и вновь склонился ближе, шепча ему в ухо:  
– Ты, треклятый юморист! Я мог бы взять тебя прямо сейчас. И ты бы не смог меня остановить, о грозный и могучий мао! Я мог бы поставить тебя на четвереньки и отыметь так, а ты не настолько силен, чтобы остановить меня.  
Юури вздрогнул и неуверенно подался ближе.  
– Верно, – сказал он удивительно спокойным – учитывая его положение – тоном. – Мог бы. Наверное, ты можешь сломать меня пополам одной рукой. Но ты этого не сделаешь.  
– Ну-ну.  
А Юури  _рассмеялся_.  
– Не сможешь, – сказал он, твердо и с уверенностью – не в самом себе, в Адальберте, – для этого у тебя слишком мягкая душа.  
И что хуже всего, уныло подумал Адальберт, что вот они оба стоят на коленях, у него уже наполовину встал, он жаждет отыметь этого хрупкого, дружелюбно улыбающегося парня, которого сжимает в своих объятиях – а Юури, тем не менее,  _прав_. Он отпустил юного мао, позволив ему упасть вперед, и на миг замер, любуясь его уязвимой и открытой – для него, Адальберта позой, – прежде чем тот повернулся и озадаченно на него посмотрел.  
У мао было невероятно выразительное лицо, доверчивое и честное. «Не как у Джулии», – подумал он. Джулия была эмоциональной, доверчивой и честной, но также и осторожной, и сдержанной и даже, если уж по-честному, подозрительной. Хотя парень временами был ходячим воплощением безрассудства.  
Адальберт встал, отряхнул пыль с колен и закинул меч на плечо. Откашлявшись, чтобы сбить едва заметный румянец со щек, он проговорил:  
– В общем так, пацан. Чтобы я больше не слышал, как ты себя кому-то предлагаешь, усек? – и с мрачным ехидством добавил: – Шлюхи за это хотя бы деньги получают.  
– Ага, и СПИД, – пробормотал Юури, вновь краснея, и больше они не произнесли ни слова на протяжении всей обратной дороги к лагерю, хотя Адальберт весь путь готовил себя к худшему. Ночь обещала быть долгой.

***

  
Может, это была просто жалость или запоздалое чувство ответственности за него. Может, пацан наконец-то научился уму-разуму – хотя в этом Адальберт что-то сильно сомневался – и просто хотел за ним присмотреть. Как бы там ни было, после того случая Юури начал периодически приходить к нему в лагерь, часто теряясь по дороге, и его растерянное лицо всякий раз буквально вспыхивало облегчением и радостью, стоило ему заметить вдали Адальберта. Это... крайне сбивало с толку.  
– Это опасно, – с самого же начала предупредил он Юури, – к тому же ты же в курсе: если ты окончательно заблудишься и погибнешь, с меня шкуру сдерут. А я не смогу защитить тебя от всего-всего.  
На это Юури лишь улыбнулся и сказал:  
– Все отлично! Вот почему я всегда беру с собой Моргифа!  
Адальберт хорошенько рассмотрел стонущий и усмехающийся череп на мече и вздохнул.  
– Мда. Тогда не уходи далеко, – пробормотал он. – Слишком долго придется добираться к тебе, если что.

***

  
Как ни странно, но следующие три визита волноваться было не о чем, а то, о чем беспокоился Адальберт, случилось на четвертый – и ранен был как раз Адальберт, а Юури защитил его. Мао втихую торжествовал, пока тот не предложил сразиться один на один, если уж ему так хочется выпендриться и показать свои навыки. После этого Юури моментально заткнулся.

***

  
– Да ладно тебе! – нахмурив брови и выразительно глядя на него, запротестовал Юури. – Как будто я не умею готовить! Я умею, честно. И не возражаю против дежурств на кухне. К тому же мне все равно еще надо набирать вес.  
Кинан потыкал носком сапога оленью тушу, лежащую на земле и заметил:  
– А он дело говорит.  
– Нет, – буркнул Адальберт, – он пленник, не гость.  
– Добровольный пленник, – триумфально воздел палец Юури, – который уже зверски подустал беззастенчиво пользоваться вашим гостеприимством. – Он упер руки в бока и сердито посмотрел на Адальберта, словно предлагая посоревноваться, кто кого переглядит.  
Кинан вытащил кинжал, потыкал им в оленя и равнодушно сказал  
– Да все равно он тут уже практически живет.  
Юури кивнул и добавил:  
– Адальберт, хватит уже спорить! За полгода мог бы ко мне уже и привыкнуть, знаешь ли.  
Против Юури тяжело было устоять. Адальберт мысленно застонал, уже прекрасно все понимая и сознавая, что если он не сдастся, юный король будет настаивать и уговаривать, и, возможно, в итоге даже заставит почувствовать себя немного виноватым. Адальберт бросил взгляд на Кинана, ища его молчаливой поддержки, но тот явно был на стороне юного нахала.  
– Как хочешь, – выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Юури радостно хлопнул в ладоши и широко улыбнулся:  
– Ура!  
– Но, – добавил Адальберт, ухмыляясь, – свежевать оленя тоже будешь сам.  
– Ой, фу!..

***

  
Иногда, когда ночи были особенно хороши – в меру сухие и теплые, они спали снаружи, а не в самодельных палатках. Адальберт обычно сидел на страже и смотрел, как от лунного света, падающего на лицо Юури, оно словно светится изнутри, как у ангела. Мао спал беспокойно, постоянно ворочаясь туда-сюда; спал так, как делал все остальное: обстоятельно, но безрассудно.  
Адальберту не нужны были звезды на небе, чтобы ночь показалась ему ясной и прекрасной.

***

  
– А ну стой, чтоб тебя! – заорал на Адальберта Юури, пытаясь задрать ему рукав. – Тут явно нужен доктор Юури!  
– Пшел вон, – буркнул Адальберт.  
– Нет, пока ты не дашь мне осмотреть рану.  
– Там. Ничего. Нет.  
Юури фыркнул, топнул ногой и упрямо ткнул пальцем ему в грудь.  
– А я говорю, есть. Дай мне осмотреть тебя, – лицо Юури смягчилось, словно он понимал, что Адальберт сопротивляется из чистой гордости, – пожалуйста?  
А в этом крылась отдельная проблема, которую с тревогой начал осознавать в последнее время Адальберт. Говорить «Нет», глядя в эти сверкающие, выразительные черные глаза становилось все труднее и труднее.  
– ...Ладно, – Адальберт со вздохом закатал рукав и неохотно показал юному мао небольшой синяк там, куда пришелся удар деревянного тренировочного меча Юури. Юури положил ладони ему на бицепс, потом тонкими пальцами обхватил широкое и покрытое шрамами предплечье. Нахмурившись, он повернулся к Адальберту и хотел было что-то сказать.  
– Это просто синяк, – не дал вставить ему Адальберт, не удержавшись от легкого смешка от одного выражения лица Юури. Здоровой рукой он взъерошил мягкие черные волосы мао. – Волноваться не о чем, мне доставалось и похуже.  
– Хм-м, – лишь ответил Юури, затем наклонился и запечатлел на синяке бережный долгий поцелуй. Адальберта словно молнией прошибло, и сердце замерло в груди, – Вот так-то лучше! – улыбнулся Юури, его глаза смеялись, и Адальберт мог лишь смотреть ему вслед. По руке расплывалась приятная теплота, и когда мазоку опустил на нее взгляд, синяка уже не было.

***

  
В лесу было темно. Темно и тихо. Адальберт и Юури сидели друг рядом с другом – у них была общая стража. Заухала и пролетела неподалеку сова, преследуя мышь.  
Юури посмотрел на него, кажется, с легким любопытством – впрочем, в полутьме было толком не разглядеть.  
– Представляешь, прошел ровно год с тех пор, как я впервые искал с тобой встречи.  
– Правда? – улыбнулся Адальберт и вытащил меч, собираясь отполировать его. – Кто бы мог подумать.  
– Да уж, – усмехнулся Юури. Он слегка толкнул Адальберта локтем, а затем прижался к его теплому боку. Краем глаза Адальберт видел, как парень накидывает плащ так, чтобы тот прикрывал и плечи Адальберта тоже. Какое-то время стояла мирная безмятежная тишина, а затем Юури пошевелился и спросил, без тени злости в голосе:  
– Ты скучаешь по ней?  
Адальберт остановился и как следует подумал. Он не смотрел на Юури и, продолжив полировать свой меч, ответил:  
– Не так, как раньше.  
– О, – Юури помолчал, а потом придвинулся еще немножко ближе, чтобы ему стало окончательно тепло и уютно. Адальберт вновь улыбнулся и возражать не стал. – Это... хорошо.

***

  
– Привет! – позвал его мао с той же доверчивой улыбкой, что и всегда, и от этого у Адальберта чуть кольнуло в груди, а в висках заломило. Но меч он вытаскивать не стал и даже не очень свирепо посмотрел на Юури.  
– Поймай еще одного кролика к ужину, – приказал он Кинану, – на нас опять свалился добровольный пленник. – Кинан недовольно покосился на него, но кивнул и пошел в лес, давно привыкнув к такому положению вещей. Адальберт повернулся к Юури, который вел себя как дома и уже даже приветственно похлопал по шее коня Адальберта, пока привязывал рядом собственного. Моргиф, висевший на боку Юури, издавал радостные звуки.  
Адальберт скрестил руки на груди и все же одарил юного короля хмурым взглядом:  
– Похоже, ты становишься знатоком по части ускользания от Веллера. Раз приходишь сюда все чаще и чаще. – Намеренная пауза. – Не думал, что такое возможно.  
– М-м... У меня свои методы? – пожал плечами Юури, выглядя одновременно смущенным и довольным. – Может, с возрастом я стал изобретательнее, – усмехнулся он. Адальберт фыркнул. – Что?! Мне достаточно лет, чтобы быть королем, – начал Юури с хитринкой в глазах, внимательно смотря за высоким мазоку, молча инспектирующим лагерь, – достаточно, чтобы выбрать свой путь. И даже достаточно, чтобы жениться.  
На это Адальберт не смог сдержаться и нахмурился.  
– И как поживает твой жених?  
Юури поморщился.  
– Может... давай не будем о нем говорить, ладно?  
– Проблемы в раю, да? – засмеялся Адальберт, но все же прекратил бесцельно шататься туда-сюда. В лагере был порядок: такой, какой только возможен, когда вокруг, куда ни глянь, на многие мили одни деревья, деревья, да насекомые. Поэтому Кинану, скорее всего, пришлось уйти далеко, до самых лугов. И до заката точно не вернется.  
Юури фыркнул:  
– Ты же знаешь, вряд ли наши отношения можно назвать «райскими».  
Адальберт пожал плечами и прислонился к толстому стволу дерева, наблюдая за юным королем, который рассеянно гладил свою лошадь по гриве, чуть нахмурившись. На этот раз Юури не смущался и вряд ли хотел чего-то от него добиться: как бы суицидально это ни звучало, но благодаря его постоянным визитам Адальберт узнал Юури достаточно, чтобы приготовиться ко всему, что только могло вылететь изо рта парня.  
– А вообще, – сказал Юури, вплетя пальцы в длинные шелковистые пряди лошадиной гривы, – мое предложение все еще в силе. – Он глянул на Адальберта из-под черных густых ресниц и черных прядок челки, и глаза у него тоже были омутно-черными. Просто удивительно, как в таких условиях Юури не выглядел бледным, как смерть, особенно учитывая его вечно черные одежды. Но нет, у него была темная кожа: от «трудового загара», появляющегося от длительного пребывания под открытым солнцем, долгих поездок по делам королевства или тренировок в фехтовании – или просто от ленивого лежания на солнышке. Он был  _темным_ во всех смыслах этого слова, и этим был прекрасен.  
Адальберт только криво улыбнулся, даже хотя внутри раскручивалась огненная спираль страсти; страсти, желания – и какого-то очень опасного чувства, напоминавшему ему о Джулии, нечто сродни любви.  
– Не хочу запятнать твою добродетель, – шутливо отмахнулся он.  
Юури скорчил рожицу и рассмеялся.  
– Я король демонов! Откуда у меня взяться добродетели? – он широко улыбнулся, и на душу Адальберта словно пролились теплые и нежные лучи солнца. – Ты же не собираешься заставить меня умолять, правда? Потому что... ну, потому что это будет ужасно неловко, и я вообще-то не думаю, что должен кого-нибудь о таком умолять.  
– Заткнись, – проворчал Адальберт и отошел от дерева. Подходя к Юури, он сам себе не верил, что решился на такое, но он уже подустал просто смотреть. Он хотел Юури, тосковал по нему ночами и скучал, когда тот уходил. Как в плохой любовной балладе. – Если я это сделаю, то уж будь уверен, никаким прощанием тут пахнуть не будет. Это не из-за Джулии.  
Юури рядом с ним казался лишь чуточку выше, чем Джулия: выше, и темнее, и светлее, его свет был и жестче, и ярче. Адальберт не стал любить Джулию меньше – и уж точно не начал любить Юури больше. Но он любил их обоих, вместе и по отдельности, и не видел в этом особой проблемы. Хотя поверить, что Юури – тоже, было нелегко.  
– Ладно, – отозвался наконец Юури, улыбаясь от уха до уха и лишь самую чуточку застенчиво, – вообще-то я надеялся, что ты именно это и скажешь.

***

  
Строго говоря, масло предназначалось для меча, но оно было чистым, безвредным – и больше под рукой ничего не было. Они не стали запираться в палатке: просто вытащили наружу одеяло, соломенный тюфяк и застелили его плащами. Адальберт никак не мог толком разобраться, как одновременно удобно разместить на тюфяке и руки, и ноги, но у Юури таких проблем не было, и он, улегшись, смотрел на него взглядом, полным доверия.  
– Ты это уже делал? – напрямик спросил он, прижимая огромную ладонь к щеке Юури.  
– Э-э... Нет?  
Коротко рассмеявшись, Адальберт кивнул и провел пальцами вниз, по шее Юури, расстегивая застежку капюшона. Изгиб шеи Юури идеально подходил для того, чтобы ее ласкали пальцы Адальберта.  
– Вот и отлично, – проворчал он и довольно усмехнулся, когда от этих слов юный король задрожал, покраснел и требовательно зашарил пальцами по одежде Адальберта.

***

  
На деле самым легким способом оказалось: развести Юури ноги и усадить себе на колени верхом. И Адальберт в итоге так и сделал – после того, как не спеша наставил отметин на длинной, выгнутой шее Юури и около его сосков. Под левыми ребрами было местечко, прикосновение к которому заставляло Юури издавать наиболее восхитительные звуки.  
Жар грозился затопить Адальберта с головой, пульс громко отдавался в ушах, а кожу покалывало от пота. Горло перехватывало, а сердце грозилось вот-вот взорваться. Юури был замечательным – красивым, сладким, бездумно просящим еще и еще и отдающим столько же, сколько и получал.  
– Я знал, что с тобой будет именно так, – прошептал Адальберт в спутанные и влажные от пота черные волосы, вздрагивая от стонов, вырывавшихся из горла Юури, пока тот перекидывал ногу по другую сторону Адальберта. Даже в такой позе Адальберт был заметно выше, но он обхватил ладонью затылок Юури, привлекая того к себе в жадном, но удивительно мягком поцелуе, с мокрым скольжением губ и языков и тихими стонами, и обоим стало все равно.  
К тому времени, как они оба уже едва могли ждать, Юури был уже разработан, смазан и готов для всего. Но даже так Адальберт все же немного волновался, раз за разом растягивая вход: он не хотел причинить Юури боль, он хотел, чтобы Юури было хорошо, им обоим.  
– Пожалуйста, – умоляюще выдохнул Юури ему в ухо, крепко цепляясь за него, потираясь о него всем телом. Член Адальберта скользнул между его ягодиц, прошелся по расщелине, и они оба громко застонали. – Пожалуйста!  
В этот момент Адальберт ни в чем не мог ему отказать.

***

  
Внутри было горячо, немного слишком туго и восхитительно. Юури вобрал его в себя, поглотил с потрохами, и Адальберт сгорал внутри него, желая остаться так навсегда. Оба не продержались долго, но Адальбету показалось, что сладостный миг длится вечность.   
После он с удивлением обнаружил в себе надежду, что Юури готов к тому, что такое будет происходить регулярно. Придется, конечно, разобраться с его якобы женихом, но с этими они справятся. Когда хотел, Адальберт мог быть очень терпеливым и настойчивым.  
Потому что в Юури Адальберт обрел больше, чем прощение или принятие – но любовь, жизнь и новое начало.


End file.
